Fruit cakes
by Holi-CAT
Summary: just one of them stories about a couple of teenage girls getting transported into their favorite anime by a magic toaster


Fruit Cakes  
  
"So, you two are finally able to come over?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep." Anna and Holi both nodded happily.  
  
"Good, we missed you two like so much." Megan plopped down onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "So, you girls ready?" Megan looked to the other three with a sly smile.  
  
"Ready for what?" Anna said nervously as she looked around the room, her eyes stopping on each of the other girls.  
  
"Oh brother..."Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You know Anna... we are going to scarifies a baby cow!!!!" Megan said trying to scare Anna.  
  
"NO! Soma-fest!" Holi bounced up and down.  
  
"Oh, heh... I forgot." Anna smiled.  
  
"OK." Megan sat down her bowl of popcorn and got up. She shuffled the Fruits Basket DVD's in her hands. "So, which one where we on?"  
  
Holi held up three fingers, signifying DVD three.  
  
"OK number three it is!" Megan popped in the DVD and threw herself back onto the couch.  
  
With a few button presses, the show began. The opening music began to play and a few of the girls started to lip-sing the words, and making funny faces. Anna grinned when she saw her "claimed" boyfriend Kyou. Holi pointed out her guy, Hatsuharu, and all the girl threw up the sign of the cross when they saw Akido. The music came to and end and the episode began.  
  
"Dude, this is the one when Hatsuharu and Momiji, start high school!" Holi pointed out.  
  
The others smiled and nodded.  
  
"It would be so fun to be in this show." Anna thought aloud.  
  
"I know!" Jessie smiled and thought of her Shigure.  
  
A wide grin came to Holi's face as she jumped up and bolted from the room. Her loud footsteps echoed through the empty house as she thundered up the stairs and into Jessie's bedroom. A few minutes later she ran down the stairs and into the living room. The other girls watched Holi, as she stood huffing and puffing trying to regain her breath.  
  
"I...almost... thought... I...forgot...it!" she huffed in between breaths.  
  
"Almost forgot what?" Anna grew more nervous by the minute.  
  
An evil grin came to Holi's face as she held forth the magic toaster.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Anna screamed and jumped closer to Jessie. "EVIL! EVIL, I SAY!!!" she screamed more.  
  
"Oh c'mon! It just a magic toaster." Holi groaned.   
  
Jessie and Megan looked at each other oddly for a few moments. They didn't remember hearing or seeing anything about a toaster. Something clicked in Jessie's mind. She remembered Holi saying something about a magic toaster that can do anything. She couldn't remember everything Holi had said; the conversation didn't hold her interest for that long.  
  
"Magic toaster?" Megan raised an eyebrow; she looked to her sister, Jessie, to see what she thought. But all she found was Jessie deep in thought about, most likely thinking about the resent strange development: a magic toaster. Megan shook her head and sighed, Jessie's friends were truly insane.  
  
Anna and Holi were still arguing, about the toaster. Anna seemed to know what Holi had in mind, and was trying to talk her out of it.  
  
"Anna, you love Kyou right?" Holi finally asked.  
  
"Well...uh...yeah." Anna blushed and nodded.  
  
"I love Ayame!!" Megan yelped her eyes becoming starry as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"GAY!" Jessie coughed.  
  
Megan gave Jessie a cold glare.  
  
"I love Shigure." Jessie yelled and grinned shrugging off her sisters glare.  
  
"Well, then?" Holi smiled to Anna and then glance to the toaster in her arms.  
  
"Gimme that!" Anna snatched the toaster from Holi, and stomped to the DVD player. She snatched up the DVD case making sure the DVD itself was on inside.   
  
Jessie and Megan watched questioningly as Anna slipped the case into one of the bread slots. Holi smiled, she clenched her fists shut knowing it was coming. Anna pressed down the lever.   
  
The toaster began to make a loud buzzing sound, then began to glow different colours. Blue, then purple, then red, green, yellow, and even pink. The colours changed quickly. What sounded like a small explosion came from the toaster as smoke began to rise up out of it. Anna dropped the toaster and backed away, as the lights became brighter and more and more smoke filled the room. The smoke became thicker; so thick that any of the girls couldn't even see their hands in front of their own faces. And then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Jessie stumbled through the smoke, waving her hand in front of her face to fan fresh air that she could breath. She coughed a few times and crawled around the floor, searching for the any sign of the others. 'The floor seems different' she thought as she crawled across the wood floor on all fours. Her hand landed on something soft and warm, it seemed to be someone foot.   
  
"I got ya!" Jessie said triumphantly, as she looked to see whom the foot belonged to.  
  
Jessie looked up to see a naked man standing before her. He had black hair and a big wide grin on his face. She didn't know from where but Jessie felt she had seen him before. The man stared down at her; the slowly dissipating cloud of smoke was the only thing keeping Jessie from seeing EVERYTHING. Jessie eyes grew wide and she blushed.  
  
"And who might you be?" he smiled.  
  
  
  
Anna rubbed her eyes; the smoke was irritating her eyes. There was too much smoke. Much more then what she would have imagined. Holi had told her there was a lot of smoke but not this much. There was colored smoke, she didn't remember Holi saying anything about coloured smoke. 'Wait a minute. I know what this means.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" a firmilar voice said somewhere in the smoke behind Anna.  
  
Anna knew that voice. 'It worked! It worked!' her mind raced as she whipped around in search for the one who had spoken. Anna's eye grew wide as she saw a young man standing there, naked, orange hair and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Eeep.."  
  
Megan stumbled over Holi and fell down beside the other girl. The two look at each other and coughed. They were in the middle of the smoke cloud and could barely hear other voices. Suddenly they heard a scream, which sounded like it came from Anna. They scrambled on their hands and knees through the smoke. Luckily the smoke was clearing and they could see Anna, clearly, staring at something and blushing.   
  
"Anna what's wrong?!" Megan reached Anna first.  
  
Anna looked at Megan blankly then looked to Holi, her face was the colour of a cherry.  
  
"Who the hell are two?" the orange harried young man said.  
  
"Ky...Ky...Ky..." Anna's eyes grew bigger. "KYOU!!!" she screamed.   
  
Megan and Holi looked to see Kyou Soma standing there, as naked as the day he was born. Their mouths dropped open. All the smoke cleared to revel, Yuki and Shigure Soma naked as well, and a wide eyes Jessie at the feet of Shigure.   
  
BOINK!   
  
BOINK!  
  
BOINK!  
  
BOINK!  
  
The room was once again filled with smoke, but this time it disappeared quickly. The four girls, Jessie, Megan, Anna, and Holi, were gone and were replaced by four small animal sitting on the girls clothes. Two small cats and two small odd looking dragon like creatures.   
  
" I got your guys, clothes." Torhu blundered into the room and tripped over one of the small animals landing on her face.   
  
"Thank you, Torhu." Shigure said politely, scooping up the clothes and handing them to their rightful owners.  
  
"OUCH!!! You kicked me." A small brown cat said as it struggle out from beneath Torhu.  
  
"Ohmigod!!! Another cat." Torhu jumped up. "I am so sorry!!!"   
  
"Cat?" the small brown cat said in Holi's voice as she looked up at Torhu.  
  
"Yeah, Holi your a cat." A black and white cat with long ears said laughing.  
  
"HOLLY CRAP!!"  
  
The two cat looked to the two small dragons that stared at each other.  
  
"Megan... your..."  
  
"And Jessie your..."  
  
The two dragons fake fainted.  
  
"OK who the hell are you guys?" Kyou yelled, stomping a foot.  
  
"Isn't obvious, you stupid cat. They must be family." Yuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think your right, Yuki. They did turn into animals" Shigure said rubbing his chin as he thought.  
  
"Wow! More year of the cats. See, Kyou now your not alone." Torhu said as she crouched down and scratched the small brown cat behind the ear.  
  
"Don't touch me!" it hissed and batted at her hand.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not your fault I just don't like being touched."  
  
"They can't be Soma's. Have you ever heard to there being more than one year of the cat or, year of the... whatever they are!?" Kyou pointed to Jessie and Megan.  
  
"I think they are dragons." Yuki leaned down to get a better look at them.  
  
"Well, no, I have never hear of there ever being more then one. But that doesn't mean its not possible. We should just ask them.." Shigure said.  
  
"Fine!" Kyou crossed his arms.  
  
Shigure walks to the four small animals, who had been staring in wounded at their new forms. Jessie, one of the dragons, staring at her tail wondering were her spikes were. She knew this creature well, she had drawn it many times and every time she had spikes but not this time.   
  
"Hello," Shigure said catching all of their attentions. "Are you guys related to the Soma family?"  
  
The four creature stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yeeaah!" Holi said, looking around a bit nervously.   
  
"We're distant cousins" Megan, the other dragon, said going along.  
  
"Yeah, very distant. We're so distant we don't even have the same last name." Holi continued.  
  
"But we have the Soma curse." Anna chimed in.  
  
"We're related by marriage!" Jessie jumped.  
  
"And were from America!"  
  
"California to be correct!"  
  
"Oh, I see." Shigure nodded his head, taking in all the information they had just thrown at him.  
  
"Well, then what is your last name, if its not Soma?" Yuki stepped forward.  
  
"Uhhh..." the four drew a blank.  
  
"Coma!" Jessie jumped.  
  
"Yeah, we're the Coma's and we're here to... uh...meet the other side of the family. Our parents sent us!!" Megan beamed, finishing off the very clever lie.  
  
"Wow! Its so nice to meet you! I'm Torhu, that is Kyou, and Yuki, and then Shigure." She pointed each person out when she said their names.   
  
"I AM HOLI!" the brown cat jumped.  
  
"Anna!"   
  
"Megan."  
  
"...Airu" Jessie said, 'Airu' was a nickname of hers.  
  
"But I thought I heard someone call you Jessie." Yuki pointed out.  
  
"It's Airu, stupid rat!!!" Airu, Jessie, yelled and jumped, balling up a tiny fist.  
  
"Oh, no not another one calling me 'stupid rat'" Yuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, boys they should be changing back soon. So, you boys should turn. We couldn't want what happened to them happen to you. Transforming when seeing them naked." Shigure said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, right you pervert! Your turning too!!" Kyou and Yuki grabbed Shigure by the arms and turned him just in time. Torhu turned as well.  
  
BOINK!  
  
BOINK!  
  
BOINK!  
  
BOINK!  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The four girls screamed and snatched their clothes up once they found themselves back in human form and naked.  
  
***  
  
The four got dressed quickly, and the other turned around. And they all sat down to have tea.  
  
"So, you guys just arrived?" Yuki asked, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Yeah, we came here first because we can't remember the address to the main house." Megan said smiling. The other girls nodded.  
  
"And we don't know if Everyone else knows that we're here." Anna said, their story was now flawless.  
  
"Well, now they do." Shigure sang as he walked into the room. "I just called and informed them of your arrival. Akido wants you to come in tomorrow, he said you guys will just have to stay here to night."  
  
"AKIDO!!!" Anna yelped and froze solid.   
  
Everyone looked at Anna as if she was crazy for a few moment.  
  
"We've heard a lot about Akido, and Anna's kinda afraid of him." Airu explained.   
  
"Oh, speaking of being afraid of people. Kyou, Kagura's on her way over." Shigure said casually taking a sip of tea.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!?!?!?!" Kyou jumped up screaming. "I gotta get out of here!!!" he looked around frantically searching for a way out.  
  
"Where are you going?" a soft and gentle voice said from the door way.  
  
Every looked to see Kagura standing in the doorway. Her eyes were big and cute and a giant could of sparkles hovered around her. She didn't seem like much of a threat. A horror struck expression, swept over Kyou's face. He turned to run.  
  
"Wait, my love..." Kagura stared off gently saying, taking a few steps forward after him. "COME BAAAAAACK!!!!" she screamed bolting after him.   
  
Kagura grabbed Kyou by the arm and hurled him through a wall and straight outside. She ran after him so her could "express" more of her "love" for Kyou.   
  
"Kagura has a slight crush on Kyou, and she expresses her love, through pain." Torhu laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Megan said making a discussed face as she watched Kagrua pick up Kyou and slam him into the ground. Lovingly of course.   
  
"Kyou-Kyou..."Anna sniffed quietly, for she loved Kyou too.  
  
"Oh, its OK Anna." Holi patted Anna on the shoulder trying to reassure her.  
  
Screams and loud crash could be heard from behind them.  
  
"Really?" Anna pouted.  
  
Holi nodded down. She had the toaster sitting in her lap. "All we have to do is bring another guy here for her to fall in love with." Holi grinned evil.  
  
Anna returned the grin.  
  
"Operation Kyou-Kyou..." they smiled and said at the same time.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud screech of pain, that came from Kyou.  
  
The two looked at each other a bit nervous. Then checked to see if Kyou was OK. He was. So, Holi and Anna got up and made there way to the nearest bathroom, to complete their mission.  
  
"Love." Airu smiled brightly, not noticing Holi and Anna leave.  
  
"oh brother." Megan sighed.   
  
"Love-love..."Airu leaned toward Shigure and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes.  
  
Shigure returned the look. A sneaky grin coming to his face. 'High school girl!!' his mind sang. Shigure leaned forward to whisper something in Airu's ear. But before he could say anything Yuki grabbed him by the ear and jerked him away from her.  
  
"You just meet her you pervert." Yuki groaned.   
  
"Ooooh, but Yuki you spoil all my fun!" Shigure whined.  
  
Airu shot a DOOM-glare at Yuki. "Stupid rat..." she grumbled.  
  
More screams of pain echoed through the house. Shigure and Airu exchanged flirtations looks and made suggestive comment to each other, being careful to go to, to far. Yuki kept a watchful eye on them. While Megan interrogated Torhu about Ayame. No one really notice the large cloud of smoke streaming out from under the bathroom door.  
  
The door to the bathroom flew open.  
  
"Holi! Anna! How did I get here!? Why am I in a bathroom?! Where are you talking me!?!?!?" A tall lanky teenage boy, yelled as Holi and Anna, dragged him out to the smoky bathroom by his arms.  
  
"LEVI!!!!" Airu jumped up when she saw the boy.  
  
"Oh, hey Airu? What's going on here?" Levi said as was drug across the room toward the door.  
  
"Levi, shuddup!!!" Anna snapped.  
  
Levi shut up, he had never heard Anna sound so demanding. Levi towered over the two girls, Anna and Holi. He was skinny, almost like a pencil, and he wore a red spiderman T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Half looked like he had just woken up and dressed in the dark. He looked back and fourth between Holi and Anna, he didn't like the grins on their faces. He didn't like them at all.  
  
"OH! KAGURA!!!" Anna and Holi sang as when they reached the giant hole in the wall.  
  
Kagura turned her attention from Kyou to the girls and the tall boy with them.  
  
"This is our cousin Levi. We want you to meet him." Anna smiled.  
  
"Cousins?!?!?!?" Levi blurted.  
  
Holi covered his mouth quickly  
  
"Kagura, we're the Coma's we're distant cousins from America." Anna grinned.  
  
"Before we came here, our family told us about all the people here, and Levi here fell madly in love with you when he first heard your name." Holi lied.  
  
Levi's eyes grew wide, with horror.  
  
Kagura's eyes filled with stars and the cloud of sparkle returned and heavier then ever!   
  
"You love me?" she asked gently.  
  
Levi shock his head 'NO' violently.  
  
"YOU LOVE ME!!!" Kagura's eye became big with hearts and sparkle.  
  
Levi shook his head almost in tears.  
  
"You...LOOOOOOVE ME!!" Kagura bolted toward Levi to catch him in her "loving" embrace.   
  
Kagura ripped Levi from Holi and Anna's grasp then spun him around in the air. She slammed him on the ground a few times then picked him up and started punching him. Levi screamed in pain, his crying sounding more like a dying cow, then a teenage boy being beaten up.   
  
"oh look they are getting along just fine." Holi grinned evil.  
  
"So, that's why you brought him here.." Megan sighed.  
  
"Well, he's getting what he deserves!!! BWAHHAAHAHAHAHA!" Airu shook her fist in the air, clearly enjoying Levi's pain.  
  
Kagura slammed Levi's head into a tree, rambling on about their wedding plans. Levi screamed in horror, half from the beating and half from the thought of marrying this psychotic women.   
  
"Well, I guess Kyou's out of an admirer." Shigure said, waving his hand.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so..." Yuki pointed out, gesturing out to Kyou.  
  
Kyou was laying on the ground, Anna at his side. Anna helped him up, her eyes were filled with worry and love. Kyou looked at her strangely not many people were really nice him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Anna said sweetly, her eyes large and sparkly.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Kyou said, shrugging off the pain.   
  
Kyou stared at Anna. 'She's nice, and petty, and a cat. hmm....Hope she's not psycho like Kagura' he thought to himself. Kyou stood up with the help of Anna. She smiled lovingly at him and batted her eyelashes. Kyou smiled at her. Her eyes seemed to fill with stars as she stared at him, not even braking the stare to blink.   
  
Levi went flying over their heads screaming in terror as was hurled through the sky by Kagura. Who soon after pranced by a happy loving grin on her face, as she went to retrieve her love. Anna never broke the stare, she just smiled and thought to herself about how wonderful Kyou was.  
  
"Thanks." Kyou finally broke that silence that had hung between them for several moments.  
  
"Your welcome." Anna said in a daze.   
  
Kyou glanced at Kagura, who was slamming Levi into the ground. He cringed slightly remembering that he had once had to go through that very same thing. He turned to Anna and flashed a slight smile then grabbed her arm and lead her back to the house. Leaving Kagura and Levi to get more aquatinted. They both sat at the table with the others, Anna, still with the dazed expression on her face.  
  
"You know that looks kinda painful. Should we help Levi?" Megan looked to Airu and Holi for and answer.  
  
"NAH!" They said together and shock their heads.  
  
"He is getting what he deserves. POKE MY IN THE BOOB YOU FITHY SLAVE MONKEY." Airu throw up her fist and shock it angrily in Levi's general direction.  
  
"Poke? Boob?" Shigure's face light up.  
  
"No, poking for you." Yuki said flatly, his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh… Yuki, She likes me." Shigure made a pouty face at his cousin.  
  
"She's younger then you." Yuki replied in the same flat tone of voice.  
  
"There is no age to love! " Shigure said dramatically, jumping to his feet.  
  
There was a long dramatic pause before Shigure continued.  
  
"Do you think age stopped Romeo and Juliet? NO! Juliet was only 13 and Romeo was 18, but those five years didn't come between them when they ran away to the alter and married in secret. You see, there is no bounds to love. No age. No limits. No nothing. If Romeo and Juliet's age difference did not come between them, then why would it come between me and my love!"   
  
Everyone stared at Shigure as he stood arms open. His dramatic speech over.  
  
"I don't think you should refer your pervertedness to a fictional tragedy, in which the two lovers DIE!" Yuki glared at Shigure. "And she is still to young for you."  
  
"Yeah, she's like eleven years younger then you!" Kyou added.  
  
"So, mean! Standing in the way of true love." Shigure sniffed, and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
Airu glared at Yuki and Kyou and stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"True love, is the love you have for your ego." Yuki muttered just loud enough for only Shigure.  
  
Shigure laughed the comment away, waving a hand as he did so.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Levi crawled his way on to the porch, his nails digging into the wood floor as he dragged his beaten and bloody body into the house. He let out a pitiful cry, in a desperate plea for someone to rescue him. Pulled himself along the floor, his goal the table where everyone sat. If he just go there, everyone would help him. His friends would be worried about him and do everything in their all mighty power to keep him away from that devil women.   
  
He was almost there, his finger tips barely touching. Anna was the closet to him. She would help him surely. He reached for the table, using his other arm to drag himself along. He reached and reached but couldn't make it. It was like he wasn't even moving at all, or even that table was getting far away.  
  
"Levi." That deceptively sweet voice said from behind him, "I have to leave Levi-sweety. Its late I have to get home, before its to dark. Don't want some wiredo to come and try to snatch me up."   
  
Levi looked back to see Kagura had a hold of his ankles and was pulling him back. 'I hope some wiredo gets you. Then you can beat him up and not me.' He thought to himself, not daring to say it aloud.  
  
"Levi, give me a goodbye kiss." Kagura grinned.  
  
Levi let out a womanly shriek of terror, as he began to claw himself toward the others. But he was getting no where, except back towards Kagura. Small wood chips began to flake off under Levi's finger nails, and his claw marks were clearly defined in the wood. He could fought as far as he could trying to get away from her grasp. Finally he was at the end of the porch. He latched on to a support beam under the porch.  
  
"GIVE ME A KISS!!!" Kagura yelled in a demonic voice, as she pulled on Levi's ankles and pants.  
  
Levi's eyes suddenly grew wide as he hear the loud RIP sound of his pants being torn off. Kagura fell back landing on her butt, Levi's pants in hand. Levi dropped to the ground. He looked back, his grip loosening on the support beam. Kagura looked at the pants and then to Levi, who lay one the ground slight holding the support beam in his boxers. She grinned wildly then throw the pants over her shoulder.  
  
"LEVI!!! KISSSS!!!" She wailed as she jumped on him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Levi screamed, he was then silenced by Kagura kissing him.  
  
Once Kagura was satisfied she jumped up, smiling, and waved to everyone.  
  
"Bye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagura smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Bye Kagura." Everyone said in a slightly monotone voice.  
  
Kagrua turned and snatched up Levi's torn pants. Then pranced her way home.  
  
"I've been violated." Levi pulled himself onto the porch crying.  
  
Dispite what he had thought, no one rushed to help. No one even noticed him. In fact it seemed Anna and Airu couldn't careless. Levi rolled over on his back staring straight up. 'I'm in hell. They've brought me to hell' he cried to himself, as everyone else went on with their business.  
  
"So, when shall we meet everyone else?" Holi asked.  
  
"I WANNA MEET AYAME!!!" Megan squealed, clasping her hands together and tucking them under her chin.  
  
"Ayame…."Yuki rolled his eyes and groaned, at the thought of his brother.  
  
"Well, you'll get to meet them tomorrow when you go to the main house and meet with Akido" Shigure explained.  
  
"Akido." Anna froze up again.  
  
"Oh, brother, she froze up again." Airu sighed.  
  
Kyou looked to Anna, who sat next to him. Indeed she did seem frozen. Her eyes were wide, her skin was pale. It almost seemed like she had seen a ghost. Kyou nudged her light. Anna's frozen stiff body wobbled back and fourth then fell over.  
  
"Damn. I didn't mean me to." Kyou rushed to help Anna.  
  
"Stupid cat." Yuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT!!!" Kyou jumped up, forgetting about Anna. "I'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" he yelled in fit of rage.  
  
"uh…Kyou." Shigure smiled.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Kyou yelled  
  
"Anna." Shigure pointed out.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Kyou turned his attention back to Anna, just as she started to come around.  
  
"Stupid cat." Yuki grumbled again.  
  
"heh hem!!!"   
  
Yuki looked to Holi. Holi had a dark glare on her face.   
  
"I let you get away with it the first time but I wont stand for you saying 'stupid cat' again." Holi said, her voice in a low growl.   
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because me and Anna are cats. And I don't like being called stupid." Holi snarled.  
  
Yuki and Holi stared each other down for a few moments before Yuki looked away. 'she's scary, she reminds me of Torhu's wired friend that wears black all the time, Hana,' A chill ran though Yuki as he though to himself.  
  
"Well, its getting late we should all get ready for bed." Torhu said, getting to her feet.  
  
"Yes, that's a splendid idea. Yuki, Kyou, and Me will help set up your guy's room." Shigure looked to the two boys, who merely glared at him.  
  
"Why do we have to help?" Kyou groaned.  
  
"Cuz your gentlemen and gentlemen always help ladies." Shigure shock a finger at Kyou and Yuki.  
  
Yuki and Shigure left the room to go prepare a bedroom for their house guests. While Kyou walked to Levi, who still lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Kyou knelt down next to him.  
  
"You took that well. But let me worn you. There WILL be more beatings." Kyou said then patted Levi on the shoulder. Then turned and left the room to help prepare the room for the girls.  
  
Levi's eyes swelled up, and tears began to steam from him eyes.  
  
"I want to die…" he cried.  
  
"SHUT IT, LEVI!!!" Airu snapped at the crying boy.  
  
"So, do you guys need some clothes? I'm sure I have some you guys can wear." Torhu asked.  
  
"uh…well, let me see if our bags are here?" Holi said as she picked up the toaster and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Megan whispered to Anna.  
  
"Clothes." Anna mouthed not really saying the word.  
  
Megan nodded her head and looked around.   
  
***  
  
The night was quite except for a few small crickets chirped in the nearby forest. The stars blinked in the night sky. A small stream for light shot across the sky as a star fell from the heavens. The house seemed almost dead. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in there beds, dreaming about whatever their little hearts desired most.  
  
Torhu laid sprawled out on her big bed, a lake of drool was forming near her head and wide open mouth. She grunted in her sleep. She was dreaming of Yuki and how wonderful he was. In her dream him and her, were in some far away bueatiful country, most likely France, having dinner in a big city. Yuki got down on one knee and pulled an onion ring. Torhu's mouth dropped open in surprise, just as Yuki's head explode, and Torhu grew chicken wings and flew away. Torhu stirred slightly, grunting a few times then mumbling something about 'chicken its what's for dinner' in her sleep.  
  
Yuki curled up in the a small ball and chewed his pillow. He dreamed of Torhu beating the Yuki-fan-club with an ugly stick. They screamed in horror and pain, as they were beaten to bloody hell. Torhu dropped the ugly stick, for she was done with the beating. She turned to Yuki and meowed like a cat, then 'BOINK' she turned into Kyou. Yuki growled in his sleep and rolled over.  
  
Megan was latched on to her home made Ayame plushie, which looked very little like Ayame and more like a Trunks plushie is more hair sown on. Megan dreamed of her and Ayame dancing, around and around and around and around and around. Never stopping. Just dancing. They both wore blue silk gowns, and little tiara's on their heads. She grinned wildly in her sleep then twitched slightly as her dreamed shifted to something about Inu Yasha and plushies.  
  
Levi tossed and turned in his sleep, his arms waving in the air as if he was trying to get away from something or someone. He dreamed of Kagura, he dreamed of beating Kagura with a baseball bat. Levi laughed evilly, now she would never torture him. He finally broke the bat into pieces from beating her. And then just as he thought he was safe. Levi turned around to see and whole army of Kagura's. They ran after him, screaming and shouting about how much they loved him. Levi began to cry in his sleep.  
  
Kyou grunted in his sleep, unlike the others he wasn't in his bed. He was had fallen asleep on the roof, like so many other nights. In his dream, Anna was beating up Yuki for him, to prove how much she loved him. Kyou cheered her on as Anna showed Yuki what a cat can really do. He smiled and shivered. It wasn't exactly warm outside on this night.  
  
Anna dreamed of Kyou. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Kyou, he stood, no shirt and smiling. Kyou didn't say anything or do anything just stood there and let Anna gawk at his manly chest. Anna grinned.  
  
Shigure slept with a wide grin on his face. His dream was about Airu. They were at a beach, but there was one problem Airu and him didn't have swimming suites. But they didn't need swimming suites, well that is what Airu said about the problem. They could always swim naked, Airu said that too.   
  
Just then Shigure woke up, he had to use the restroom. 'Why now?!?!?!' he thought. He smacked himself in the head, cursing himself for not being able to wait a few more minutes. His dream was just getting to the juicy part. Shigure got up out of bed, still a bit disappointed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Mean while, Airu rolled over. She was dreaming about what had happened earlier in the day when they had just arrived. A big grin came to her face. Airu was dreaming about when she was lost in the smoke and ended up at Shigure's feet. The truth of the matter was she had seen EVERYTHING. And she liked what she saw.   
  
Nearby, Holi was asleep and dreaming. She was dreaming about steak. Just steak.   
  
"yummy…steak." She whispered in her sleep as her mouth began to water.  
  
A board creaked outside of Airu, Anna, Holi, Levi and Megan's room. Shigure cursed silently to himself. He had to be as quite as possible. He slide the door to the room open and then closed it as quite as possible behind him. Shigure grinned as she spotted Airu, sleeping on the far side of the room. 'She wont mind a late night visitor.' Shigure thought to himself. He stepped over Megan and walked around the tossing and turning Levi. Shigure made his way closer and closer to Airu. He knelt down beside her and prepare to wake her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY STEAK!!!" Holi yelped in her sleep, causing Shigure to jump half way out of his clothes.  
  
Holi settled back into sleep, all the while grumbling to herself about someone trying to steal her steak.  
  
"phew." Shigure wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow.  
  
Just then the door to the room flew open and the light flicked on. Shigure spun around to see Yuki and Kyou standing in the door way. They both stood glaring at him. Shigure waved nervously at the two.  
  
"What's going on…Shigure what are you doing here. Am I still dreaming." Airu woke slightly and looked around.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice to know why he's in here." Yuki growled.  
  
"Damn pervert." Kyou added.  
  
" I….uh…I…uh…I got lost looking for the bathroom." Shigure rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Nooo…" Yuki and Kyou said together shaking their heads.  
  
"I heard you flush the toilet and stumble out of the bathroom a few minutes ago." Yuki added.  
  
Shigure looked to Airu nervously. Airu rubbed her eyes and laid back down trying to ignore them and go back to sleep.  
  
"uh… I am sleep walking. You know you should never wake a sleep walker."   
  
"Nope." The two boys said together again.  
  
"This is a dream!. That's it. It's all a dream."   
  
"Nope."  
  
"I was just on my way back to bed."   
  
"Yes, you were. Now let us yelp you." Kyou and Yuki walked into the room and grabbed Shigure his arms and dragged him out of the room and back to his. Of course they didn't forget to turn the lights off as they left.  
  
***  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Holi laughed maniacally, before chugging the rest of her coffee and running up stairs to change out of her PJ's.  
  
"Well, It seems she is in a good mood this morning." Shigure said watching the overly hyper Holi run out of the room. He took a sip of coffee from a mug that said 'To Sexy!'.  
  
"She must be a morning person." Kyou sat down at the table beside Shigure.  
  
"Morning person my rear end!" Airu laughed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then continued. "It's the coffee. That girl can function before 11 o'clock with out coffee."  
  
Shigure and Kyou both looked at each other then back to Airu.  
  
"You mean one cup of coffee made her that hyper?" Shigure asked.  
  
"One! HA!" Airu laughed then looked at all the food on the table that Torhu had spent all morning making.   
  
"More like 10!" She laughed again.  
  
Shigure's and Kyou's eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open.   
  
"Your kidding…" Kyou said.  
  
"Nope." Airu said casually. Then grabbed a bowl of rice and began to shovel it into her mouth.  
  
Just then Anna and Megan walked into the room and took their seats at the table. Each where already dressed and ready for the day, while Airu was still in a T-shirt and old gym shorts. Anna was warring a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I LOVE CATS'. While Megan wore a pleasant little sun dress that fell to her knees. The dress was white and had flowers printed on it. Anna and Megan looked to the others and nodded their greetings then began to eat. Shovelling food into their mouths right and left.   
  
Shigure and Kyou did the same.  
  
Mean while in the kitchen, Torhu was cleaning up. She had spent most the morning making breakfast. She was very pleased with herself. She could hear the others eating in the next room, from the sounds of it they seemed satisfied with the food. That made her really happy. Torhu had been up since 6 o'clock and it was now 9:30. She had cleaned the house and fixed the giant whole in the wall from where Kagura threw Kyou the day before. She cooked breakfast and even managed to eat before the others attacked the food like starving hyenas.   
  
Torhu hummed to herself a simply little song, for she was a simple girl. She finished whipping off the counter as a half continuos Yuki stumbled into the room. He waddled his way over to Torhu and stood in front of her a blank expression on his face, his eyes only slightly open. He groaned, then wobbled a bit before falling over asleep on the kitchen floor.   
  
Yuki was never a morning person. He would usually spend is mornings wandering around the house like the walking dead, his shirt buttoned up wrong, and his hair a mess. That was until something or someone wake him up. Usually Kyou yelling would waking him up and then the two would start fighting. But today Kyou's mouth was too full with food to be flapping about insulting most everyone that was in the room.  
  
"Oh, Yuki are you OK!!!" Torhu rushed to his side. She helped him up.  
  
"HA! That was great! I mean you just wobbled then… TIMBER!!" Holi laughed from the doorway of the kitchen. She walked to Torhu and Yuki still laughing. Holi had changed out of her tank top and PJ pants in to a pair of dark jeans and a black and grey baseball T-shirt.  
  
"Dude, you are so not a morning person." Holi said in a very California fashion.  
  
"And look at that hair. Did a rat build a nest in your hair during the night." She laughed and slapped her knee at her animal-pun.  
  
Yuki looked to her, his eyes half open and grunted a few times as if he was talking.   
  
"Oh, is that so." Holi put her hands on her hips and rocked back and forth on her heals.  
  
Yuki grunted a few more times.  
  
"Well, I can help you there." She said then turn to the refrigerator.  
  
"You know what he is saying?" Torhu asked look from the half awake Yuki to Holi.  
  
"Of course I do. Us non-morning people can always understand the grunts and groans of a fellow non-morning person." Holi chuckled and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a 64 oz. AM-PM drink mug, then turned to Yuki.   
  
"Here, have some Holi ice-coffee. Guaranteed to Wake you up!!" Holi handed Yuki the mug.  
  
Yuki grabbed the mug and took a drink. He paused for a moment then took another drink, this time downing the whole mug, all 64 oz's of its.   
  
"Better?" Holi grinned.  
  
Yuki's eyes popped open, his eye began to twitch slightly then stopped. Yuki looked to Holi, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Holycrapwhatwasthatstuff?ItwaslikegreatandnowIamlike SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO awake!!!!" He said quickly, most of his words crammed into one solid breath.  
  
Holi grinned. "Muh special ice-coffee!!"  
  
Yuki bounced up and down in place. He was busting with so much energy he could hardly contain it all.  
  
"I LIKE IT!!!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
"I am happy that you do. Its filled with CAFFINEEN. Dose a body good!" Holi smiled then threw her head back in manic laughter. "BWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"  
  
Yuki grinned then began to laugh as well.  
  
The laughed maniacally together, Torhu watching them as if they were both insane. Then they both suddenly stopped. With out saying a word Yuki turned and ran to his room to make himself look better, brush his hair, button his shirt right, ect. While Holi turned quietly and walked to the next room with the others. Torhu followed her, a very confused expression on her face.  
  
"What was all that noise?" Megan asked, as Holi entered the room.  
  
"I gave Yuki some of my coffee" Holi said as she sat down next to Megan.  
  
"Your, kidding me?" Airu laughed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ohmigod. I have to see this." Airu laughed then turned to Anna.  
  
"Can you imagine Yuki, Mr. Quite polite, soft spoken, all cracked out (cracked out means really wired) like Holi always is?" Airu grabbed Anna by the shoulders and shock her as she ate.  
  
Anna looked to Holi then thought for a long moment  
  
Holi grinned.  
  
"Dear god, what have you done to that boy." Anna looked and Holi and said solemnly before busting into laughter at the thought of Yuki bouncing around the house and acting like Holi.  
  
Airu, Holi, and Megan began to laugh as well.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What did you do to Yuki?" Kyou jumped up.  
  
"Calm down Kyou. Holi just gave Yuki some coffee to wake him up." Torhu explained.  
  
"Yeah, and now Yuki is going to be acting like a nut case for the rest of the day." Anna said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Well, today is certainly going to be and interesting day." Shigure said as she took a sip or coffee then continued to eat, ignoring the four laughing girls.  
  
Just then Levi walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked around the room to everyone then to the table where most of the food had now been eaten. The food that was left was being eaten by Airu and Megan.   
  
"Hey, What about me?" he pouted.  
  
***  
  
"SHOOOOTGUUUUUN!!!!!" Anna blotted from the house and ran to the car parked out front.  
  
Hatori raised an eye brow, and watched as three other girls ran from the house and pilled into the back seat of the car. He stood, leaning against the car, he looked to the girl in the front seat, who was now locking the car door and sticking her tongue out at the others.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Levi whimpered as he ran up to the car.  
  
Shigure shuffled out of the house and to Hatori.   
  
"Hello Hatori, thank you for coming to pick them up. To bad you didn't have a bigger car, then you would be able to take all of us." He smiled.  
  
"Oh what a shame. Like I would really want to sit around and watch you shamelessly hit on these young girls." Hatori said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey…. Thats not nice. And any ways there is only one of them that I am currently after, and its that one." Shigure pointed out Airu, who was sitting in the back seat arguing with Levi about where he was going to sit.  
  
"Shameless." Hatori groaned before getting into the car.  
  
"Hi, I am Anna." Anna smiled happily from the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, hello Anna. I am Hatori. I am the Soma family doctor and your driver for right now." Hatori smiled slightly at Anna.  
  
"I'm Megan." A voice said from the back.  
  
"Holi." Another voice called.  
  
"AIRU!!!!" Levi yelped as he struggled to get into the car.  
  
"That's my name don't ware it out, or you'll have to buy me a new one!" Airu laughed as she shoved Levi back.  
  
Airu and Levi were in a slapping fight. Levi trying to get into the car and Airu trying to keep him out.  
  
"Where am I going to sit?!?!" Levi yelled taking a step back, refusing to fight with Airu anymore.  
  
"Hey Hatori, popped the trunk for Levi would ya?" Airu laughed.  
  
"I AM NOT RIDING IN THE TRUNK!!!!" Levi protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he is going to have to sit next to you. Airu, right?" Hatori said, his tone of voice his usual monotone type voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Airu. But please can't we tie him to the roof. He doesn't deserve to sit with us." Airu crossed her arms and glared at Levi.  
  
Levi glared back and stock his tongue.  
  
Airu reached out and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Slave Boy!"  
  
"Yes, master" Levi whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no way I am going to tie him to the roof." Hatori said.  
  
Airu grunted, crossed her arms, and moved over in the seat for Levi to sit down.  
  
Levi sat down and closed the car door.  
  
The car started and pulled out of the drive way. Shigure, Kyou, and a very hyper Yuki stood watching the car pull away. Shigure and Kyou waved to the car as Yuki ran around in circles trying to bite his own ear.  
  
"I hope Akito's in a good mood today." Shigure said solemnly through a smile.  
  
"Even if he is, those guys are going to drive him crazy." Kyou said then turned back to the house.  
  
***  
  
"This is the Soma family house." Hatori said as the car pulled into the drive way of the very large house.  
  
The girls and Levi all look out the car windows in awe. Levi and Airu even had their faces pressed against the window. They had never seen a house so big, and beautiful. As soon as the car was at a stop, the Airu, Megan, Holi, and Levi all tumbled out of the car and on to the gravel. Hatori sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, he hadn't even turned the car off yet. Mean while, Anna unsnapped her seat belt and got out of the car gracefully. She walked past the mound of people laying on the gravel at her feet.  
  
Hatori got out of the car.  
  
"I have a bit of business to attend to. You have about half an hour to explore the estate. Then you must be in office for your check ups. I must see if you are all in good health. Then you will see Akido." Hatori explained to Anna and the pile of bodies on the ground.  
  
"Sure thing Sea horse dude!" Holi raised a hand out of the pile of bodies and waved. That was the only thing that could be seen of hers.  
  
Hatori rolled his eyes, and groaned. He was hopping that they didn't know what his zodiac animal was.   
  
"I will see you all in half an hour." Hatori walked past Anna. Who was smiling brightly and waving farewell. Hatori stopped mid stride and turned back to them. "Try to stay away from Akido until you are meant to see him. He has a bit of a temper and has been in a rather foul mood as of late." He turned and continued walking toward his office.  
  
Once Hatori was out of sight, the mound of people began to move about. Megan, Holi, Airu and Levi were all trying to get up at the same time. Soon the pile of bodies became a snapping, growling, and snarling wrestling match. Airu bit down on Holi's hand and Holi snapped at Levi trying to bite his ankle.   
  
"OK WHO EVER HAS THERE HAND ON MY BUTT BETTER MOVE IT NOW, BEFORE I BITE THERE HAND OFF!!!!!" Megan yelled and growled, as she thrashed about angrily, trying to find that hand that had smacked her butt.  
  
Levi blushed and hopped Megan wouldn't realise is was him.  
  
Airu was the first up, she was standing on Holi's stomach but at least she was out of the mass of people. She gave a triumphant cry and jump off Holi's stomach and to the gravel. Holi made a loud 'OOF' sound as the great deal of pressure was lifted from her abdomen. Megan and Levi where the nest one up leaving Holi flaying and rolling on the ground. Megan, Levi, Anna, and Airu all watch Holi for a long moment as she tossed and turned on the ground. Holi stopped and chuckled nervously. She hopped to her feet with the others.  
  
"So now what?" Holi asked dusting herself off.  
  
"I don't know Hatori said we could look around." Megan shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
  
"Ooo….Oooo…. I wanna go thata away!!!" Airu began to dance about excitedly and point toward a small garden.   
  
"Me too, I'll go with you." Anna smiled and her and Airu set off toward the garden not saying any sort of farewell to their friends. The two girls soon exchanged looks and then took off running, racing to some unknown destination.   
  
Megan and Holi exchanged a few looks then a few nods in the direction opposite of were the other two had gone. They then turned and began walking in the before mention direction and started talking. Levi was left wide eyed and pouty faced as he realised they had ditched him and that he was alone in some strange place with strange people. He suddenly felt afraid. He knew she was out there, some where lurking, waiting for him to drop his guard so she could attack him and rape him silly.   
  
She was out there all right, and he most likely knew he was there. She was on the prowl.  
  
She was Kagura.  
  
***  
  
It was a bright and lovely day. The birds were chirping and singing merrily out side of Akido's window. Akido always loved to sit or hang out his window and watch the birds. They would always sing and fly about, and if Akido stayed quiet and motionless enough for long enough, the birds would land on his hand having complete and utter trust for the young head of the Soma family.  
  
Akido would smile and watch the birds maybe giving them an affectionate pet on the head, that was until someone disturbed his quietness and Akido would burst out in a violent temper tantrum. He would yell, and scream and throw objects across the room and in turn scare his beloved song birds away.  
  
But on this day that had not happened yet and Akido was laying on his window seal calm and quiet watching the birds. One of his arms was hanging out the window and the other was used to cushion his head as he lay out the window.   
  
The privet garden outside is room was quiet as usual. No one would knowingly dare enter Akido's privet garden, especially with his violent temper. But on this day Airu and Anna had unwittingly stumbled into his garden. Lucky for them Akido hadn't seen them yet and they hadn't seen him. All they saw was the open shutters of an open window as they around the building like secret agents.   
  
"Goodness Anna would you look at this?" Airu gestured to the open window shutters. "What idiot left a window open for no good stinking reason." Airu grabbed the shutter and slammed if shut, unknowingly slamming it on Akido.   
  
Akido hollered in pain and fell backwards into the room out of the window.  
  
The window shutter swung back open.  
  
Anna groaned and watched it swing back open.   
  
Airu growled in frustration then grabbed the shutter again for another slam. "Criminy Jim-jims."  
  
Akido pulled himself back up into the window a bit disoriented to see who had slammed the shutter on him.  
  
Airu slammed the shutter closed again.  
  
The shutter slammed into Akido again and was knocked unconscious. He rolled backwards into the room and lay on the wood floor limp.  
  
Now that the window was shut Airu turned to Anna and rolled her eyes and gave a loud annoyed sigh.  
  
***  
  
The half an hour past quickly and soon Airu, Anna, Holi, Levi and Megan all found themselves at Hatori's office all a bit nervous about their check ups. Hatori was in the next room preparing. As Holi sat in a waiting chair biting her finger nails nervously. She had been randomly chosen to go first.  
  
Holi hated doctors offices, and so did everyone else, but Holi was also deathly afraid of needles. One time when she was five a nurse was trying to give her one of the needed shoot a child need to start school. Holi flipped out as soon as she saw the needle. She began screaming blood murder and flaying her limbs wildly. The nurse and Holi's mother had to grab her and wrap her in a blanket, not to get her to stop screaming but to just give her the shoot. She still didn't stop screaming even after they were done giving her the shoot. That traumatic childhood story kept running through her mind as she started at the door to the examination room, where Hatori was.   
  
The simple fact that Holi was nervously made the others nervous. They all exchanged glances nervously. Then finally after what seemed like and eternity of waiting, Hatori walked from the from and gestured for Holi to enter. Holi stood nervously, still biting her nails and glanced back at the others. Megan flashed Holi a wary smile and a quick thumbs up.   
  
"Be brave." Anna whispered barely loud enough for Holi to hear he as she stepped through the door.  
  
The door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
Megan and Airu exchanged a few quick glances. Then Airu mouthed a few words, Megan giggled. Whatever Airu had said had obviously been from some insiders joke the two sisters had. Anna shoot the two a death glare and their giggling immediately stopped.   
  
Only a few minutes pasted before they heard the first yelp of fear come from inside the room. Then a scream. They all knew it was Holi's scream because is was high pitched and screechy. A few crashing noises came from the room followed by Hatori yelling in frustration. Another one of Holi's screams of terror came through the walls and echoed down the hallways, but this one didn't stopped. By now the others had all gone a deathly white. For the next few minutes all they heard were crashing sounds, a few of Hatori's frustrated yells and Holi's constant screaming, which seemed like on big long winded scream to them. Then everything went silent, there were no more screams, or crashes, or yells from Hatori.  
  
They all exchanged nervous glances. Now the only sound they heard was Levi's teeth chattering nervously. The girls shoot him and annoyed glare and he immediately stopped the chattering. There was a long silence, not even the slightest sound was made the occupants of the room.   
  
Then suddenly the door opened slowly and Holi and Hatori walked out. Holi was smiling brightly and licking a lollipop, merrily. Hatori had a relieved look on his face, his hair was messy as if he had been in a struggle. Hatori patted Holi on the top of the head. Holi then skipped out of the room and to a waiting chair and sat down happily, with her lollipop. The smile on Hatori's face vanished as he turned his attention to Levi. A large lump rose up in Levi's throat suddenly. Levi rose from his chair slowly and shuffled toward the door with the aching feeling that he was going to die in that room.   
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Airu, Anna and Megan all gave Holi an odd look. Airu and Anna had to lean slightly forward to see around Megan.  
  
"Sorry again Hatori." Holi said cheerfully, hoping that is was loud enough for him to hear her in that room.  
  
"What happened to you in there?" Megan asked a bit in shock that she seemed so happy after what seemed to be a traumatic experience.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought that he was going to give me a shot. But it turned out that he was going to give me lollipop." Holi waved a hand putting the subject to rest for good.  
  
The others looked at her oddly their mouths hanging open slightly.  
  
Soon after Levi walked out of the room with out a care in the world but missing a lollipop. The rest of the check ups went quickly and uneventfully. Anna, Megan and Airu all went into the room and returned a few minutes later licking a large lollipop. The four girls were all sitting and licking their lollipops and Levi sat sulking about not getting one, when Hatori walked from the examining room. He had a solemn look on his face and a stack of files under one arm.   
  
"Well, if seems you are all in good heath." Hatori said looking over the files.   
  
Holi, Anna, Megan, Airu, and Levi all smiled brightly, thanking god that they were healthy.  
  
"Well, except you Levi you have to get a tetanus shoot." Hatori's cold hard stare landed on Levi.  
  
Levi's smile quickly faded as rose slowly and headed back toward the door.  
  
The door slammed behind him.  
  
I*** 


End file.
